Master Ingram
is the evolution of Ingram and is Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description Master Ingram is an armored version of Ingram. He resembles a cross between an eagle and a ninja warrior. His three pairs of wings from his previous stage, are replaced by a scarf/cape that turns into a single pair of wings while flying. He has a golden and black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also golden and black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist each have two retractable talon-like blades. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra pairs of wings with spiked feathers that are green and white in color. While combined with Shadow Wing, he is called Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Master Ingram also has high agility, dodging attacks and can counter some attacks. He also seems to battle more on ground compared to his previous stage. He still rides Hylash for speed, even though he cannot change his form anymore. In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his Ball-Form is that of Cosmic Ingram. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27, when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram due to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. After his evolution, Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze when he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. Back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new Guardian Bakugan, Boriates, they won and the Ventus Energy was safe. When the Resistance broke into the Motherpalace, he, Shadow Wing and Saint Nemus brawled against Macubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. In episode 45, when Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Saint Nemus. In episode 51, with the Alternative Weapon System complete, Master Ingram fights with the Brawlers and Shun's other Bakugan Hylash and Shadow Wing to battle the Alternative. When Hylash was blasted Ingram was in horror. In episode 52 he was blasted by the alternative and it looked like it hurt but then he says it doesn’t matter. Later he and the others fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. Later along with Helix Dragonoid, Saint Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 44, he was seen with the army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia. He was fighting alongside Storm Skyress and Taylean. He was destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer, along with Storm Skyress and Taylean. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now most likely living peacfully on New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash ''(Heavy demon - Moonlight Slash, Moonlight Slash''): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Ninjitsu Combo - Mighty Fang and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash (Glimmering Shadow Slash): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Eight-span Crow: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Kazami-Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wing (Twin Fangs, Great Sky Wind): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. ; Defenders of the Core Ability Cards * Wind Spiral: * Typhoon Explosion: * Blade Tornado: * Needle Storm: Game Master Ingram was released in Japan on October 8th, 2010. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Haos version in BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Ventus version in BBT-04 comes with 500 Gs. The translucent Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 560 Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his ball form is actually Cosmic Ingram, and he is female unlike her male form in the anime. *He is similar to Taylean in that they're both based on ancient Japanese warriors. Likewise, both of them have at least one move named after Shun's last name, Kazami, and have Kazami Style abilities. *The way his arms pop out are similar to Nemus. *Master Ingram somewhat sounds like the spider Shadow from Spider Riders. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers